(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors, more particularly to an electric connector connecting a chip module to a circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Following the fast development of electronic technologies, the LGA type chip module is more and more commonly used. An electric connector of the prior art for connecting the chip module to a circuit board comprises a main body, a mount for housing the main body, a pair of clipping plates pivotally mounted on two sides of the man body and a rotary stick. The moan body further includes a terminal receptacle that houses a terminal for electric conduction and a retaining piece higher than the terminal receptacle. There is a through hole between the clipping plates when they are closed. The middle parts on two opposite inner rims of the through hole are each provided with an inwardly extended support piece, whereby a central processing unit of the chip module disposed within the electric connector can be driven to electrically connect the electrodes on a circuit board. The rotary stick can be locked on a retaining portion of the mount, so that the electric connection can be secured. However, the conventional electric connector has the disadvantage that the chip module is hard to take out, which influences the efficiency of a worker.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new electric connector that overcomes the above disadvantage.